originalcmfandomcom-20200213-history
S4 League
S4 League (Korean: S4리그) is a third-person shooter multiplayer game developed by Pentavision in 2008. It is currently hosted in Europe by alaplaya1 and by Pmang in Korea, with an American edition currently pending. S4 League is available for play in all regions. The title of the game comes from the four "S" words defining this game: Stylish, eSper, Shooting, and Sports. eSper refers to the 'skills', powers held by characters within the virtual world setting of the game. S4 League plays similarly to other online Korean and now English games of its nature, such as GunZ and eXteel; however it is somewhat unusual in its particular emphasis on teamwork, and sports, rather than violence aligned perspectives along with the high difficulty in playing. It is a Third Person Shooter, with Four modes of play so far: Touchdown, Deathmatch, Chaser, and Arcade; all, except Arcade, have with either no limits, their own "special" limits, or Sword-Only that restricts users to melee weapons and limited skills. Players must have at least one weapon and one skill equipped in order to enter a room and play. Touchdown operates similarly to Capture the Flag, in which two goals are set up on either side of a field. A "Fumbi", which represents a ball of sorts, is placed in the middle. A player must grab the Fumbi and take it to the opposite team's goal in order to score a Touchdown. The Fumbi also quickly drains the SP of the player holding it, which results in the use of skills being disabled until the Fumbi is dropped or the character dies. Passing through a gate or falling off the map will "reset" the Fumbi, which returns it to the starting position. Team DeathMatch places up to six people on each team, and has the player fight for a set amount of points, or until the time runs out. Death Match fields are characterized by having many destructible objects in the game environment, such as roof-breaking of buildings and crates scattered strategically around the field. Chaser Mode is an experience similar to survival, as if the survivors are being "hunted". One player is chosen randomly to become the Chaser, who is indicated by the actual Chaser hovering near him (being 3 available for purchase at the Shop). The Chasers objective is to dominate the survivors in the given time, or survive if the survivors are too powerful, which is unlikely since the Chaser receives a huge attack and defense bonus, and reload time is shortened. The Chaser is also limited, since the Chaser Doll is blocking part of the visible area, and the survivors are outlined in red and black from his/her eyes. The players who are not chosen as the Chaser are the survivors. Their objective is to either kill the Chaser or survive in the time given. When enough attack power is implied on the Chaser,measured by a bar, the player receives 2 bonus points. While in a round, the player who is in 1st place and is not the Chaser is the "Target". The Target will always have visible cross-hairs which can be seen as long as the target is in your viewing screen. If the Target is killed, the Chaser receives double points and the next player on the ranking list is the Target as long as he/she's alive. There are also damage rankings, which are awarded to players if they either harm the Chaser enough with ranged or close-ranged weapons. Damage rankings give off bonus EXP at the end of the match. Arcade Mode is similar to "Story Mode". It pits 1–4 players to work together to complete 8 stages against computer opponents, with three difficulty levels to choose from. Each stage has a different objective, from either defeating all the waves of enemies, protecting a NPC friend, or defeating a boss. Before and after each stage, there are cut scenes that advance the story further. Players get 6 P-Coins a day, which can be used for extra lives. They reset every day and do not stack. If the player runs out of lives and dies during Arcade, they must pay 300 PEN per respawn. From completing Arcade, players receive PEN for completing each stage. When they complete all 8 stages, they will receive an "Arcade Capsule." It is basically a lottery capsule with random rewards. The higher difficulty level beaten, the better the rewards. No EXP is rewarded from Arcade Mode) . Sword-Only mode is an equipment restriction when imposed limits players to melee weapons. This style of gameplay prohibits ranged weapons and leaves only two passive skills (SP Mastery or HP Mastery) to be used. Also a feature called the Combi system exists. The Combi system focuses on teamwork. Grouping up and playing with people with this system and playing in the same room as them gives the player a boost in EXP. There is also a student-teacher concept where a level 13+ player is called a "Combi Master" and is treated as a teacher towards the "student" player. When one becomes a "Combi Master", they may purchase a special Master Set from the shop. Category:Online Category:Games of CM